tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
ETV: The Voice
The fourth season of ETV was announced at the final of Euro's Big Brother 3. It is the first in the ETV franchise that would not be apart of the Big Brother series. It is due to premier on the 24th of June 2014. It is the sister show to the original singing competition Ultimate Idol.'' '' The first three coaches for the debut season of Ultimate Idol were confirmed as IceIceBaby, Mybash_ and BigBrotherFan132 '' while the host was confirmed as ''Euro ''on the 15th of June 2014.'' The fourth judge is yet to be confirmed. The show will follow an all new format which includes five nights of blind auditions, four nights of battle rounds, two two night playoff rounds and five live shows. Blind Auditions :✓ - Coach pressed his/her 'I WANT YOU' button : Contestant eliminated with no coach pressing his or her button : Contestant defaulted to this coach's team : Contestant elected to join this coach's team 'Episode 1: The Blind Auditions, Part 1' Part 1 of the blind audititions will air on the 24th of June 2014. 'Episode 2: The Blind Auditions, Part 2' Part 2 of the blind audititions will air on the 25th of June 2014 'Episode 3: The Blind Auditions, Part 3' Part 3 of the blind audititions will air on the 26th of June 2014 'Episode 4: The Blind Auditions, Part 4' Part 4 of the blind audititions will air on the 27th June 2014. 'Episode 5: The Blind Auditions, Part 5' Part 5 of the blind audititions will air on the 28th June 2014. 'The Battles ' The battles wil air on the 1st and 2nd of July. In the battle rounds a coach put two members of their team against eachother, the coach could only select one winner of each battle to move onto the next round with them. Also the other coach's can steal one of eliminated contestants from another team. If more than one coach wants to steal the eliminated contestant, the power shifts again to the contestant. At the end of this round each coach will have 6 contestants on their team. 'Episode 6: The Battles, Part 1' 'Episode 7: The Battles, Part 2' 'The Live Playoffs ' The live playoff performances aired from the 5th of July to the 9th of July. At the first round of the live playoffs stage, each team performed and then went head to head with the rest of their team in a poll . The two highest vote getters from each team automatically moves on to the live shows. Then the coach selects who moves on out of the bottom three from their team, the other two are eliminated. For round two after all contestants have performed the coach must send two of their contestants through to the next round, leaving one more spot on their team for the live show, the public vote then decides which of the contestants moves on. 'Episode 8: The Live Playoffs: Round 1, Part 1' 'Episode 8: The Live Playoffs: Round 1, Part 2' 'Episode 9: The Live Playoffs: Round 2, Part 1' 'Episode 10: The Live Playoffs: Round 2, Part 2' Live Shows 'Episode 11: Live Show 1' The Top 12 performed show took place on the 5th of July. A new twist called the Judge's Save was introduced here. After the public vote is revealed and the bottom three is announced, the judges then vote on a contestand to be sent through to the next tound *'Guest Performances:' TBC